No Regrets
by YumiNeko
Summary: Natsume, after being locked up in the academy for three years, has finally escaped. He hasn't been well since he graduated. What if he sees his favorite auburn haired girl again? Is it too late to reunite? NxM. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. :D**

**First try in GA fanfiction! :D Yay~!**

**Please enjoy. *bows* ^_^**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I couldn't run anymore. I could barely breathe. I looked back to where I came from, and smiled. I was already far away from the place I called _**Hell**_.

It has been three years since everyone graduated from Alice Academy. Each of us went on our own ways outside the academy, but here I am. For three whole years, I was stuck here. I never got out. I never had the chance to get out. As usual, I've done a lot of missions, but they weren't just missions. I had to kill, destroy, and clean. They've gotten worse after I graduated, and Persona wants me to obey every order and I have no right to refuse. That was Persona's way of thinking, not me.

I thought I was doomed in this life. But, she showed me that I could escape this darkness. She annoyed me too much. The sound of her voice screeching like a tone-deaf person ruins my eardrums. The way she smiles so freely makes me annoyed with her. But, who thought she could help me escape? Not me. I never believed it. Her auburn eyes always told the truth. How could she bother herself to talk to someone like me?

I sat down on the street, looking like a celebrity with no home. Girls were screaming everywhere. I let out a sigh and walked away, ignoring those ugly and good-for-nothing girls who tried to get my number. Tch. Like I'd be interested.

While I was walking, I saw a park filled with Sakura Trees. Right. Perfect for releasing tension and for getting some sleep. I coughed more blood than usual, and my head was spinning. I climbed a tree and sat on a branch. The wind hit my spot perfectly, so I leaned on the tree with my hands on my legs. The atmosphere made me remember what happened before graduation.

_**Flashback**_

"Natsume-kunnnn~!" A certain auburn haired girl came rushing towards the tree I relaxed on: the Sakura Tree.

"Get out of here, you idiot." I answered as I put the grass on fire as a warning. She jerked away, but after I stopped the fire, she came again.

"You meanie! I only wanted to talk!" I watched her secretly as her expression changed from cheerful to angry. Man, I never get tired of this. I removed my manga from my face, and shot her a bored glare.

"What do you want?"

She sat down near the tree, the shade protecting her from the sun.

"Natsume, What do you think will happen after our graduation? I mean, it's only a few weeks from now-"

"I'll die." I replied nonchalantly. Who cares what happens then? I don't really care. I noticed her frown. I sighed heavily and got down from the tree. I sat at the opposite side from where she is sitting.

"Won't you hope for anything better?" The sadness in her voice made me puzzled. What made her worried about my future?

"No." I said as I continued reading my manga. I heard her sigh.

"Natsume-"

"You're never going to change your underwear, are you? Still wearing the same old Strawberry printed panties." I shrugged. It wasn't my fault that I saw it when she was running earlier.

"NATSUME…!" I heard her flare up like a flame. Her stomping were like a dragon's. Yeah. It was absolutely annoying. She went to my side, looking like Goku for heaven's sake.

"YOU PERVERT! You never change! You always look at my underwear!" Her hands lunged at me, ready to choke me anytime or whatever. This was getting annoying. So, I pulled her, making her fall on me. Her head sprang up and she faced me. I glared at her. Her cheeks were getting red, but, her lips frowned.

"Natsume, I want you to answer truthfully. What do you think would happen after we graduate?" Her honest eyes wanted me to give out the truth, but I don't know what to say.

I got up, and shrugged. "I'll miss someone who wears Strawberry Panties." I whispered to her ear and disappeared. I saw her glance at her back. She tried to find me, but I didn't let her.

_**End of Flashback**_

Tch. I can't believe myself for saying those words. But, that was the last time I saw her. Persona made me do stupid missions every now and then, so I never got to see Ruka nor anyone else. That damn guy. I'm satisfied that I got away from them, but I doubt that I can last any longer. I've been feeling weak, and also had been coughing blood more frequent than usual. My chest hurts a lot,too.

"Nee-san, There's a guy sitting on a branch of that Sakura tree!" I heard a high-pitched voice say behind my back. I turned and looked at the person who said that. My eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe, Nana that that person is only relaxing or maybe that person's bored." This "Nee-san" looked up to the person sitting on the branch. "But, this sure brings me ba-"

I saw her eyes widen. It was the same auburn eyes that used to annoy the hell out of me.

"Natsume." Her voice was still the same high-pitched voice that screeched whenever I was around.

"Mikan." I muttered her name gently. She smiled and raised her hand as if she wanted to pull me down. I climbed down the tree, and faced her.

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah. It has."

We settled down at a nearby bench. The little girl yawned and laid her head on Mikan's lap. She giggled and touched the girl's head gently. Man. I missed that.

"How have you been?" Her eyes suddenly went from carefree to concerned. I just shrugged at her expression, refusing to show any emotion on my face.

"I don't know."

She frowned, but after a minute, smiled. I got used to how her expression changes.

"So, is this your child? She looks pretty much like you." I suddenly blurted out. My chest immediately ached at that. Hmmn. Must be my sickness again. She shook her head.

"Nope. I work part-time in an orphanage. I decided to take Nana out, since it'll only be a few months 'til she…" She wasn't sure if she'd say the word or not.

"Dies."

So, this child's situation is also the same as what I was in. I don't know when I would die, but it's exact that I would die. Soon. I sighed.

I stared blankly at the sky. Girls that saw me squealed in delight. This again? I stared at them nonchalantly. They squealed more, so I decided to just focus my attention on the sky.

"Natsume, I-"

"Hmmn. I thought that by now, you would find sexier and more daring underwear. Strawberry panties again? ''

"NATSUME!" I saw her flare up like before. She hit my arm like a mad man, but became careful of waking Nana up. "You never change, don't you? As always, you're a pervert." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey,Natsume. After these three years, have you ever had a…erm…girlfriend?" Her cheeks were tainted pink as she said this. Hmmn. I'll tease her a bit.

"Yeah, I did." I said casually. Her eyes were wide as saucers (And, yeah, it would be fun to put food in them).

"Really?"

"It's none of your business."

"I…erm…never had a boyfriend after we graduated."

I looked at her with satisfaction. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling of relief after I heard that. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You'll get old without having a husband. Who wants to marry you? That ugly face of yours turns ME off."

"NATSUME…!" Her voice was as loud as a lion's. Good thing the child didn't wake up. She's just like me: a heavy sleeper.

I put a finger on my lips, signaling her to stay quiet. I pointed to Nana. She nodded and mouthed "understood" to me.

"Natsume, I always wanted to tell you something, but I was stupid to realize it."

"Yeah, I think you're too stupid to even think."

She shot me a glare, but returned to her timid attitude earlier.

"I…umm…"

She left a long silence between us. What was she gonna tell me? Suddenly, my breathing became slower and I was almost letting out heavy sighs. I couldn't look at her well.

"I like you."

I stared at her in shock. She what? I wanted to hear those words again. But, I couldn't focus on her anymore. My chest was getting tighter and tighter.

"Mi-Mikan…" I said as my chest got tighter and tighter by the moment. She noticed this and patted my back gently.

"W-what's wrong, Natsume?" She looked at me worriedly, her auburn eyes turning a little dull. I thought of those times that she annoyed me, the times that she shouted at me, and then the times that she smiled freely. What am I thinking at a critical time like this? I cupped my hand and covered my mouth as I spurted blood. Then, I came to a conclusion.

I was dumber than she was.

"Natsume..!'' She started to shout, waking up Nana. Nana was puzzled.

"Nee-san..?"

Mikan turned to her and smiled. "Nana, Nee-san loves this guy." She smiled sweetly at her.

"Mikan.." I tried to talk normally so that Mikan won't be worried. "I've also realized this just now, but-"The excruciating pain was too much for me to handle.

"I…love you."

I whispered to her ear. At that moment, my eyes closed. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I fell into a never-ending darkness. But, somehow, I didn't regret this. I didn't regret running away from Persona. And, I said the last thing I wanted to tell her.

I have no more regrets.

* * *

**One-shot! :D Was it sad? I tried my best to make it sad. Now, please review! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
